


Forgotten Memories

by Elvhen_Artist



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Graphic Description, Julian Week (The Arcana), Lucio being a dick, NSFW, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Red Plague (The Arcana), Romance, Sickness, Tragedy, Valdemar being gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhen_Artist/pseuds/Elvhen_Artist
Summary: This story takes place before Lucio's death, I thought it would be a fun thing to write about Julian's and the MC's possible relationship before either of them lost their memories. I hope you enjoy it! <3





	1. Chapter 1

The Count and Countess had sent over a very eclectic carriage to retrieve you, which caught you by surprise. Today was the day you were supposed to start your apprenticeship under one of the plague doctors, so why wouldn't they send for you? The inside was decorated in a rich, mahogany wood with plush velvet lining the seats for comfort. The doorways were covered in delicate and intricate carvings that you couldn't help run your fingers over. They had a lovely smooth texture that relaxed you some. The windows were blocked off with red velvet curtains that matched the seat cushions. You caught yourself peaking out of them carefully, watching the streets move by at an even pace. The outside of the carriage was... Gaudy to say the least. The shining gold and gem encrusted trim practically blinded you in the sunlight, the horses being just as fancifully decorated. Though, the Coachman wore something much more regal and aesthetically pleasing. He wore a silk, two piece, cream coloured uniform lined with delicate gold embroidery. When he first approached your home you couldn't help but stare, finding him very handsome and princely. You wondered if the count himself came to greet you, but quickly remembered he was, in no way, that kind of person. You lived in the south-end, that count would never be caught dead anywhere near there. That count also wasn't a kind man either, the last thing he would do would be go and retrieve someone like this. You let out a heavy sigh and let the curtain fall back to cover the window once more, clutching your suitcase tightly to your body and narrowing your eyes. Your hands trembled slightly as your heart pounded in your chest; you were nervous to say the least. You were nervous about who you'd be apprenticing under. They didn't give you a name, only a number. Doctor 069. You hoped that they were kind, you had heard some pretty terrifying stories about Quaestor Valdemar and what went on down below the castle. Your hands began to tremble more, but you forced them to calm. A deep breath passed your lips and you leaned your head back against the carriage wall, muttering to yourself. "Doctor 069." Repeatedly to make sure you wouldn't forget. The carriage crept to a stop and you felt your heart jump in your chest once more. The Coachman climbed down from his high seat outside, wandering over to the right side of the carriage to open the door for you.  
  
"We've arrived, miss, shall I help you with your bags?" He offered with a kind and warm smile. You smiled and went to respond before someone in the distance interrupted you.  
  
"That won't be necessary!" A voice called out. The Coachman turned and saw the palace guards opening the gates for one of the plague doctors, still wearing their mask. They rushed over to you and offered you their hand in a very flamboyant way, "What sort of doctor would I be if I did not greet my lovely new apprentice, hm?" You hesitated, clutching your suitcase tightly to yourself as you looked at them oddly. They seemed confused for a moment, the Coachman politely leaning towards them.  
  
"You're still wearing your mask, Dr. Devorak, sir." He smiled. The doctor before you touched his face and felt the long beak of his plague mask, becoming a bit embarrassed.  
  
"It... It seems I am." He chuckled, carefully removing it, "Now, shall we try again, my dear?" He smiled coyly at you, offering his hand. He had reddish-brown hair and grey, sleepy looking eyes. His nose was long and thin and he was quite pale. He was also quite tall, though he leaned over slightly towards you as he offered his hand. He wore a long, black coat with red satin lining and a black over shirt with silver lining and snap buttons on the front. You took his hand a bit hesitantly still as he helped you down from the carriage politely, "A shy one, aren't we?" He teased you with a soft chuckle, taking your suitcase from you.  
  
"Not shy, overwhelmed is a better word." You responded as the Coachman boarded the carriage once more, galloping the horses away and to the stables behind the castle, "So you're Doctor 069?" You asked him. He rose a brow at you.  
  
"I hope you don't insist on calling me that, you'll start to sound like Valdemar of all people." He huffed a bit, running his fingers through his hair. You shuddered at the thought and he laughed, "It seems you feel the same about them as I do!" He chuckled.  
  
"What would you like me to call you, Doctor?" You asked him. You suddenly remembered what the Coachman referred to him as, "Doctor... Devorak?" He grinned at you, he seemed a bit flattered that you remembered his name from such a brief encounter.  
  
"Julian would be just fine." He smiled.  
  
"Doctor Julian?" You asked. He laughed again and shook his head.  
  
"You're certainly polite! Just Julian, we'll be colleagues after all, shouldn't we be friendly with each other?" You immediately brightened up and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that very much, Doc-... Julian!" You said passionately. He was startled by your sudden burst of energy, then a bit flustered, "I'm looking forward to working with you and getting to know you!" He chuckled and ruffled your hair affectionately, grinning at you. You smiled at him, "Sorry... I'm just... I'm relieved you're kind." You admitted, rubbing the back of your neck a bit bashfully. Your cheeks started to grow a bit pink and you narrowed your eyes, looking away from him.  
  
"No need to apologize, your enthusiasm is refreshing. Most people aren't particularly enthusiastic when it comes to trying to cure plagues, can't imagine why." He teased, jokingly pondering for a moment. You smiled and laughed, feeling your heart flutter in your chest.  
  
"You're funny, Julian." You complimented him. His cheeks reddened at your words, looking away from you bashfully. That was certainly a surprise to you, he seemed so confident and sure of himself before. Was it because of your compliment?  
  
"Ah yes, well, let's carry on then. I'd rather not make us more late than we already are. Shall we?" He smiled kindly, nodding towards the castle. You looked over at the looming structure in the distance, feeling your chest tighten.  
  
"Y-yes." You forced out, your hands beginning to tremble. You straightened yourself and began to walk alongside Julian, forcing your confidence, "Can I ask you something, Julian?"  
  
"You can ask me two things if you like, I'm feeling generous." He teased, grinning at you coyly. You chuckled again, it was hard to be nervous beside him.  
  
"Is the count really as awful as people say?" You asked. Julian hesitated to answer for a moment, furrowing his brow.  
  
"I... I'll let you decide for yourself." He answered, "I don't mean to be cryptic, he's a... Difficult person to describe." Julian sneered slightly and your heart sank a bit. Julian noticed your change in demeanor, placing a firm hand on your shoulder, "I'll protect you, don't worry yourself over him. You're in more than capable hands." He grinned, teasing you a bit.  
  
"Oh you will, will you?" You teased back, fighting off a smile.  
  
"Of course! I'd never forgive myself if I let my darling apprentice come in harms way." He sang, flashing you another coy grin.  
  
"But what sort of apprentice would I be if I let my, equally darling, Doctor fall to something unfortunate?" You asked, nudging him with a chuckle. Julian stammered for a moment, flushing heavily and looking away from you bashfully.  
  
"I'm hardly darling..." He muttered out, clearing his throat. You chuckled and flushed a little yourself, biting your bottom lip.  
  
"You're right... You're more handsome than darling." You hummed out, glancing away from him and teasingly nudging against him with a slightly shy smile. His face reddened even further, Julian clearing his throat in a flustered way.  
  
"I uh..." He cleared his throat one more time and composed himself, "If you say so, my dear." He said smoothly.  
  
"Are the two of you finished?" A voice asked. You jumped a bit, recognizing the voice and the tall, elegant woman standing before you. When had you made it to the palace's towering doors? You're heart jumped slightly when you beheld the Countess for the first time. You couldn't help but stare for a moment, she was so much more beautiful than you could have ever imagined.  
  
"C-Countess Nadia." You muttered slightly. She was intimidatingly beautiful and her clothing was equally so.  
  
"Asra thought it would be constructive to greet your newest apprentice, Doctor Devorak. " Nadia said, narrowing her eyes down at you. They were a beautiful violet-red surrounded by long, graceful eyelashes. Her hair cascaded down her back in a high ponytail in captivating purples and violets. Behind her was who you assumed was Asra. He had fluffy white hair, deep violet eyes, and a golden-brown complexion that was slightly lighter than Nadia's. His clothing was eccentric, but fit him very nicely.  
  
"Wasn't it you who had that prophetic dream though, Nadi?" He asked with a coy smirk, narrowing his eyes. Nadia glanced away from him and sighed, "Though my cards tell me great things about you as well, they were dying to meet you." Asra smiled at you. Julian placed a hand on your shoulder and pulled you closer to him slightly.  
  
"Now now, I can't have you two scaring off my new apprentice just yet. She only just got here after all." He teased. Nadia chuckled and smiled very slightly.  
  
"I believe that it would be more likely that she be scared off by your own over-dramatic nature, Doctor Devorak."  
  
"I'm hardly over-dramatic!" He responded, placing a hand to his chest and acting if he was hurt by their words. Asra and Nadia both narrowed their eyes accusingly at Julian. He cleared his throat and looked away from the two, getting a bit flustered again, "Only in certain situations..." He admitted.  
  
"All situations." Asra teased him with another coy grin. Nadia chuckled as the guards opened the ornate palace doors for the four of you.  
  
"Regardless of Doctor Devorak's interesting mannerisms, it is a pleasure to meet you." Nadia spoke to you politely, "Please allow my servants to take your belongings to your room." She clapped her hands and a woman dressed similarly to the Coachman before hurried over.  
  
"Yes, my Countess?" She bowed to her.  
  
"Please help our guest with her bags, and see to it that her room is adequately prepared." She instructed smoothly, the servant taking your bag from Julian and hurrying off down the hall.  
  
"I'm staying in the palace?" You asked with a surprised tone.  
  
"Of course, Doctor Devorak does as well, though it seems he prefers sleeping at that tavern he loves so much instead." Nadia sighed, Julian growing flustered again.  
  
"What about the other apprentices?" You asked curiously.  
  
"They do not." She answered simply, not wanting to elaborate further.  
  
"Can I ask why?" Asra looked at Nadia with a worried expression.  
  
"Did you not tell her, Nadi?" He asked.  
  
"Not tell me what?" Your heart started to thud heavily in your chest.  
  
"You will be assisting Doctor Devorak in caring for my husband, Count Lucio, specifically. I apologize that your summons did not inform you of this, but I couldn't risk another refusal." She explained with an almost guilty expression, "My husband is a hard man to deal with you see." Your heart sunk in your chest and your hands trembled.  
  
"I... I see." You said simply. Nadia sighed.  
  
"I hope you do not bare any ill-will towards me for this." You shook your head and sighed.  
  
"Of course not, Countess Nadia. I understand completely." You stilled your hands and smiled. She smiled warmly back at you. A loud crash was heard down the hall followed by angry yelling.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" You flinched at the crash as a servant came running down the hall, apologizing profusely.  
  
"Pl-please forgive me, my Count! I didn't-" Another object that looked like a metal pan came flying across the hall, the servant ducking away from it and hurrying off. Nadia sighed in annoyance.  
  
"It seems that his daily tantrum is right on time, wouldn't you say?" Julian sneered. Asra looked disgusted at the Count's actions. You already wanted to go home.  
  
"You'll start assisting Doctor Devorak tomorrow morning, so you have time to adjust and collect yourself." Nadia explained, directing her attention to Julian, "Doctor Devorak-..."  
  
"Say no more, Countess, I will happily give her a tour of the palace grounds! How kind of you to remember what a wonderful guide I am." He grinned, bowing to her. She sighed heavily.  
  
"I was going to ask if you would be joining us for dinner tonight, but if you wish to give a tour you are welcome to do so." Asra locked arms with Nadia and smiled kindly up at her.  
  
"Why don't we have some tea? To calm your nerves... I came across some lovely lapsang souchong that I would be more than happy to share with you, Nadi." He suggested. Nadia sighed and smiled at the thought.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Nadia turned her attention back to you, "Do make yourself comfortable... If you find yourself wanting of anything all you need is ask." And with that, she left with Asra, arm in arm. Julian locked arms playfully with you now.  
  
"So, about that tour?" He grinned, leaning down slightly. You chuckled and smiled.  
  
"I'd be honored."


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss, it's time to wake up." A gentle voice cooed to you as you slept. You felt a hand on your shoulder, nudging you slightly as your eyes opened slowly and drearily. You sat up slightly and rubbed them with a large yawn, blinking the sleep from your eyes to look up at a familiar face. It was the servant girl from yesterday. You hadn't gotten a moment to look at the entirety of her features the day before, but now you were practically face to face with her. She had tanned skin and dark freckles peppering her face, framed with beautiful, curly lilac hair. Her eyes were a brilliant golden orange decorated in long, delicate eyelashes. She was thin, tall, and a bit lanky, "I hope you slept well, miss, Milady Countess has prepared some clothing for you today. Our count has very specific tastes, you see, please don't misunderstand." She said sweetly, setting a pile of clothing beside you as she smiled. That's right, you had almost forgot you were supposed to start assisting Julian today. You were close to visibly shuddering at the thought of tending to the infamous Count, "If you need anything feel free to ring that bell and I'll come quicker than the wind, Miss!" She pointed at a small, golden bell faceted to the wall beside your bed with a smile, bowing gracefully before leaving you to change. You looked around your room for a moment, appreciating the lovely decorations that Countess Nadia provided. Everything looked so elegant, you felt a bit out of place. The ornate, multi-coloured rug at your feet complimented the lavender drapery over your bed as well as your matching pillows and sheets. The soft glow of the rising sun illuminated the, intricately carved, mahogany floors from the floor length, arched window beside you. The gentle flicker of the golden lanterns that hung from the ceiling frightened off the remaining darkness of your room. You turned your attention to the neatly folded pile of clothing beside you, picking up what you assumed was a top. It was a pastel blue with small flecks of silver that sparkled in the dim light of the lanterns. It had accents of gold around the collar and sleeves. You sighed heavily and narrowed your eyes.  
  
"How am I supposed to assist wearing this? It's hardly practical." You muttered to yourself, beginning to remove your clothing. You didn't want to test the Count's generosity today, so you complied and put on the outfit. You wandered over to the silver, ornate mirror across from the window, eyeing yourself up and down. It wasn't a bad outfit, for any other occasion you'd happily wear it. You ran your hand over the burgundy waist sash and down your navy blue silk leggings with a sigh, "This fabric is really nice..." You thought aloud, twisting and turning in the mirror. The sleeves came down to your mid forearm and your leggings were just below knee length. The collar of your tunic hugged your neck gently, coming down slightly above your chest as the tunic itself hung halfway down your thighs, splitting open at the seam up to your hip. Your shoes matched the colour of your tunic, pastel blue with flecks of silver and lined with delicate gold trim, "Maybe... I can work with this." You thought, unable to smile as you spun a little in the mirror with a giggle. Maybe the Count wasn't as bad as people say, especially if he was kind enough to give you such nice clothing. You felt a sudden surge of confidence as you nodded with satisfaction at your appearance, marching out of your room with a hum and a smile. Luckily you were able to find your way fairly easily, thanks to Julian's impromptu tour yesterday. Once you turned down the hall towards the Count's chambers the atmosphere around you suddenly changed. It was dark and dim, much different than the bright, happy colours of the rest of the palace. The walls were lined with generous portraits of the count, all of them seeming to follow you with their eyes. You shuddered and let out a sigh, trying to hold onto that confidence from earlier. Your feet reluctantly carried you down the long, creepy hallway and to an equally creepy and intimidating door. You knocked on it hesitantly, it opening far to quickly for your taste. You startled before being greeted by Julian, standing in front of you with a surprised expression himself.  
  
"Perfect timing! Would you mind taking notes while I look him over?" He asked you, handing you a corked inkwell, a quill, and a scroll of paper. He paused for a moment, looking you up and down curiously. You started to feel slightly self conscious under his gaze, glancing away from him. He realized he was staring and looked away, " Ah, sorry... I can't help but admire beautiful women you see." He glanced back at you with a cheeky grin. You bit your lip shyly and chuckled.  
  
"So... You like it?" You asked nervously, glancing up at him quickly before looking away again. Your reaction threw him slightly, his words catching in his throat for a moment.  
  
"Of course." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled slightly at you. You fiddled with the feather of your quill couldn't help a smile yourself.  
  
"I can feel my heart rate increasing! It's almost like I'm sick and or dying over here!" A perterbed voice called out towards the door. Julian's mood quickly soured and he moved aside to allow you to enter the room. You were immediately slapped in the face with red. Red sheets, red curtains, red walls, red rug, everything was red. The room was a bit dim, but you noticed a collection of swords over the Count's bed. Did he ever even use them? They looked practically brand new.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fully aware of your ailment. I was simply greeting my new apprentice." He moved his hand out towards you as you stared at the swords over Lucio's bed.  
  
"You like my swords?" The Count grinned at you, laying on his side on his bed and resting his chin in the palm of his hand, "I've won countless battles with them you know, all of them had their fair share of blood back then." He chuckled, sitting up and eyeing you up and down. You shrunk under his gaze, pursing your lips.  
  
"That's very impressive, my Count, you must have many interesting stories." You said carefully as he continued to scan you curiously, "Is something wrong, my Count?" You asked lowly, trying to still your rapidly increasing heartbeat. He sat back and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"What a lovely apprentice you have, Doctor Jules, so nicely dressed too." He smirked at you and you almost shuddered. Something about his grin was off-putting.  
  
"Yes, thank you for them, my Count. You have nice taste." He looked at you oddly before coming to a realization.  
  
"My lovely wife Nadia must have given you those." He sucked his teeth slightly and narrowed his eyes before smirking at you again, "She must have taken a liking to you, how strange... I wonder why that is." His gaze became more icy and intimidating. You swallowed hard.  
  
"Not at all, my Count, she provided these clothes to make sure I looked appealing to you, nothing more." Lucio seemed surprised for a moment before smiling happily.  
  
"That's my Noddy, what a thoughtful, lovely wife she is!" He sighed, closing his eyes. Julian seemed impressed at how well you managed yourself with Lucio, winking at you with a small smile. You smiled yourself and felt a bit more at ease. Julian slipped on his plague mask, a rose petal falling from it and fluttering to the floor gracefully. You glanced down at it for a moment before Julian motioned for you to come over, rummaging through his coat pocket and handing you a white face mask. You slipped it on over your nose and mouth, securing it behind your ears. Julian moved over to the Count, guiding him to lay back.  
  
"Lie b-..." Lucio grabbed his plague mask and yanked it off of him, tossing it away with a huff. It clattered loudly on the floor, the rose petals inside the beak spilling out.  
  
"You know I hate that gaudy mask, Jules! It hides that handsome face of yours." Lucio chuckled lowly, pinching his cheek and pulling it slightly. Julian looked unamused, "Don't pout... I thought you liked your Count's affections." Lucio sang with another low chuckle. Julian didn't reply, turning to you with a kind smile.  
  
"Would you mind getting another mask for me? A white one." He requested, pointing over at an old looking, leather clad bag on a nearby red armchair, "There should be plenty in there." Lucio huffed and glared at you. You shrugged him off, wandering over to the chair and opening the bag. Lucio shoved the chair away with his foot suddenly, the handle of the leather case catching on your fingers and knocking it off the seat. It's contents shuffled and clattered to the floor; papers, metal tools, glass bottles, and books all messily lay at your feet, you quickly kneeling down to organize them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Julian, I'll clean this up right away!" You said, franticly grabbing at papers and trying to re-organize them.  
  
"Yes, how clumsy of you." Lucio huffed laying back against his bed and throwing his arm over his face, "I feel light headed, Jules! Attend me!" He said dramatically, Julian kneeling down with you, picking up a stack of papers and shuffling them. Lucio looked annoyed, sitting up with an angry pout, "I'm sick and DYING, Doctor Jules!"  
  
"As your doctor I'm sure you're fine." He sighed, handing you a stack of papers to slip back into his bag. You watched his hands move over the books and tools on the floor, finding yourself a bit entranced by them. You absentmindedly grabbed at something next to your knee, Julian quickly grabbing your wrist and pulling your hand away from it, "Be careful! That's broken glass." He said quickly, looking worried. You were snapped back to reality, glancing down by your leg to see a shattered, empty bottle beside you. Julian looked concerned, taking your hand in his and looking at your fingers and palm, "You didn't get cut did you?" He asked, dipping his brow. You shook your head, a soft blush spreading across your cheeks.  
  
"No, I'm alright." You said softly, looking up at him. The two of you locked eyes for a moment and your gaze lingered. Julian brushed his thumb over your palm and chuckled softly, opening his mouth to say something before Lucio cleared his throat loudly with a huff.  
  
"You know, it's interesting, I thought I was the patient here!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Maybe my hack Doctor feels like doing his JOB?" Lucio snapped, Julian sighing and shoving the rest of his belongings back in his pack.   
  
"Of course, of course." Julian started, pulling a corked bottle from his coat, "Let's start with removing some of that diseased bl-" the Count quickly looked annoyed and knocked the jar out of his hands in anger, it shattering on the floor with a crash. A single leech wiggled and writhed against the ornate red carpet. Julian looked disappointed, "What a waste of a leech..." He muttered lowly.  
  
"I've had enough of your leeches! They don't work OBVIOUSLY, find something better you hack of a physician!" He yelled fiercely at Julian. You moved to your knees and tried to clean up the mess and catch the wiggling leech on the floor. The Count glared at you in annoyance and slammed his foot down on your hand, crushing the leech beneath your palm and grinding it into the ornate rug beneath you. You gasped in pain and gritted your teeth, your hand tensing beneath his foot as he sneered at you, "Oh how unfortunate... It looks like your sweet new apprentice has crushed your last leech. Pity." Julian's eyes went wide as you gritted your teeth, furrowing your brow in discomfort. You felt a few shards of glass dig into your palm as he dug his heel further into the top of your hand, your knuckles cracking slightly. You bit your bottom lip hard beneath your facial mask, "What a terrible assistant you are."  
  
"Okay, that's enough! Stop it!" He said quickly, looking a bit desperate as Lucio sneered at him with a scoff.  
  
"I think I'm owed an apology first... Inconveniencing my medical treatment as she has." He crushed your hand further, making you gasp in pain.  
  
"I'm... Sorry." You forced out through gritted teeth. Lucio tutted at you and sighed.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I'm sorry... My Count." You said again. He released your hand, you pulling it close to yourself as it throbbed in agony. Lucio laid back on his bed with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Now get out of my room... And don't come back until you find a WORKING treatment!" He snapped, Julian grabbing his belongings and your arm, pulling you on your feet. He practically rushed you out of the room to prevent any further conflict. He closed the door behind him and let out an exasperated sigh, immediately fawning over you a moment later.  
  
"Are you alright? Let me see your hand." He requested, carefully taking it to examine your injury.  
  
"I'm fine, I promise. It happens." You said, trying to pull your hand away from him. He squeezed your wrist and looked at you sadly.  
  
"Let me help you." He practically begged. You couldn't say no to him, he looked so distraught over the fact that you got hurt. You obliged, letting him tend to you. He pursed his lips and dipped his brow, pulling out shards of glass and wiping away the remnants of blood and leech, "I'm sorry... I should have warned you, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He cursed himself for bringing in his leeches, narrowing his eyes. You looked at him curiously.  
  
"It's not your fault at all, Julian... You aren't responsible for him." You tried to reassure him, but Julian refused to accept it.  
  
"But I am, I'm his doctor, I know him well enough to know how unreasonable he is... I knew he despised my leeches but I brought them anyway, I just didn't think he'd take his anger out on you." He explained, brushing his thumb over your bruising palm. You shook your head and tapped his cheek with a huff, surprising him.  
  
"That's ridiculous! The Count's actions are his own responsibility, not yours. You can't blame yourself over something like this, you'll just make yourself miserable." You spoke confidently, Julian pursing his lips and looking away from you sadly. You sighed, "I'd prefer it if you weren't miserable." He forced a toothy grin, raising a brow at you.  
  
"I'm perfectly happy, I assure you. Now why don't we get you cleaned up? I hear the Countess has a lovely private bath that's more than big enough for two." He grinned. You looked unconvinced, frowning a bit and looking away from him. He sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear, "I'm teasing of course..." He chuckled, narrowing his eyes and brushing his thumb over your cheek. You felt them grow a bit warm at his sudden affection, your attention drawing back to him, "Don't worry yourself over me, I'll be fine. I'm always fine." He said, almost in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Julian..." You hesitated before hugging him suddenly and tightly. His eyes went wide at your actions, more than surprised.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked you, extremely confused.  
  
"Hugging you... You... You look like you needed one." You said, squeezing him tightly. He felt his face grow hot and he slowly hugged you back, pulling you closer to him. You sighed and closed your eyes, brushing your thumb over his shoulder. He chuckled lowly and sighed in response.  
  
"You're too kind for your own good you know..." He muttered, holding you close. He didn't want to let you go, but he forced himself to pull away, "Follow me, I'll get that hand good as new." He smiled kindly at you, "And I know someone that makes a mean pep up soup... If you don't mind a bit of adventure." He grinned at you. You couldn't help but smile back at him, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Will there be danger and mystery on this adventure?" You asked. He threw his arms out and spoke in a passionate voice.  
  
"What sort of adventure would it be without a bit of danger and mystery? Not one I'd want to partake in, that's for sure." He grinned at you again, placing his hands on his hips, "Are you ready to face perils you have yet to face? Make decisions that even the toughest of adventurers struggle to make?" He leaned over to meet your eyes, raising a brow and narrowing his eyes with a big grin.  
  
"I'm ready." You said confidently.  
  
"That's what I like to hear!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oof, not far now." Julian reassured you as he helped you over a particularly precarious ledge in the streets of South-End. He smiled kindly as you hopped down onto the ground beside him, "How's your hand doing? It doesn't hurt too much does it?" He asked, very obviously concerned for you. You shook your head and smiled as well to reassure him.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm tough." You grinned confidently. The truth was your hand hurt incredibly, but seeing Julian so distraught over it made you want to keep that fact to yourself. He looked slightly unconvinced, but didn't press you further for now.  
  
"If it hurts too much, you're welcome to take my arm." He offered, blushing slightly. You looked at him strangely.  
  
"It's just my hand, Julian, not my leg." You chuckled, making him become more flustered.  
  
"Ah ha, so it is!" He chuckled nervously, clearing his throat as he continued to lead you down the main street. Much of the stone walkway was broken and damaged, so you were careful to watch your step, even without Julian telling you to do so multiple times. He certainly worried over you quite a bit, you thought it was sweet. Being around him at times almost made you forget about the plague and all of the horrible things going on in the city. Almost. The two of you eventually made it to a rustic looking shack of a house, Julian leaning down quite far to knock on the door, "Mazelinka? Are you home, darling?" Julian sang affectionately to the door, "I've been craving your absolutely delicious soups lately, won't you let your slippery Ilya in?" A small shuffle was heard behind the door, then a soft thud, then the clicking of a lock. The door slowly creaked open and a short, older woman with a dark shawl and wiry hair glanced over the two of you, focusing on Julian with a scolding expression.  
  
"What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Ilya? And who are you dragging into it?" She asked him, waving her wooden spoon around in his direction. He rose his hands slightly with an innocent smile.  
  
"No trouble here! At least not trouble that I caused." He chuckled, glancing down at you with a sigh, "Mazelinka, I'd like you to meet my new apprentice." He introduced you, you giving a small smile and a wave at Mazelinka. She looked you up and down, humming to herself in thought.  
  
"Keep an eye on this one, he causes too much trouble for his own good." She told you, waving her spoon at him again with a huff. You smiled and chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure he's worth it though." You said with a shrug, looking up at him and smiling kindly. His eyes widened in surprise slightly and he looked away from you, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.  
  
"I uh... I wouldn't say that." He chuckled lowly.  
  
"Well? Come in then, I'll get the soup ready." Mazelinka slipped back into her home, you following her and ducking slightly. The doorway was extremely small, you wondered how Julian could fit through it. You watched him squeeze through the door a bit ungracefully, covering your mouth to hide a chuckle as he practically stumbled into the house, brushing himself off with a grin.  
  
"Ah that's music to my ears, darling." He cooed to Mazelinka, approaching you with an extended hand, "Follow me, I'll fix that hand of yours right away." He smiled, placing a hand on your back and guiding you to a nearby curtained bedroom. The candle on the bedside table flickered dimly as you sat on the dusty bed with a creak. Julian knelled in front of you after shrugging off his coat, overshirt, and gloves, hanging them over the bed-frame with a sigh. Feeling the bare skin of his hands against yours gave you a comforting feeling of intimacy as you relaxed into his touch, letting him look over your injury, "Hmm... Nothing seems to be broken... You gave me quite a scare when I heard your knuckles crack like that." He sighed in relief. He brushed his thumb over the small cuts on your palm, making you wince in pain. He glanced up at you with a raised brow, flashing you a grin, "I thought you were tough." He teased you.  
  
"I am." You smiled, squaring your shoulders with a chuckle. He laughed and shook his head, standing up to rummage through his coat pockets. Julian pulled out a small set of bandages and a small bottle of clear liquid. You looked at him curiously as he knelled in front of you again.  
  
"This will sting a bit." He warned, taking your hand in his own and un-corking the bottle with his teeth. You nodded in understanding. Julian carefully poured the liquid over your palm and you were greeted by a sharp burning sensation. You gritted your teeth and furrowed your brow as the mysterious liquid seemed to evaporate only moments later. He wrapped up your hand with cotton bandages, tying it off at your wrist with a small shrug and a sigh, "It's not particularly pretty, but it'll do the trick." You looked over his handiwork and couldn't help but smile softly to yourself.  
  
"It's perfect, Julian, thank you." You reassured him. He couldn't help but flush slightly, chuckling quietly and joining you on the bed with another squeaky creak. A sudden and delicious smell hit you and you couldn't help but breath it in deeply and close your eyes, "That smells... Incredible." You sighed out. Mazelinka pulled away the curtain a moment later, carrying two steaming bowls of soup. Julian rushed to grab the curtain for her, grinning and giving you a wink.  
  
"Mazelinka's soup is famous! Best soup I've ever had and I can assure you I've had plenty." Mazelinka shook her head with a sigh, handing you a bowl of soup as well as Julian. He took it gladly, winking at her, "Oh you spoil me, darling, how can I ever repay you?"  
  
"By never coming through my window and ruining my flowers again you slippery boy." She scolded, Julian giving a guilty grin.  
  
"I did come through the door this time." He reminded her, Mazelinka placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I know I know. Just behave yourself tonight..." She turned to you and crossed her arms over her chest, "And you make sure he does so!"  
  
"Tonight?" You asked curiously, bringing the bowl to your lips and starting to drink.  
  
"I assume you're spending the night... That's usually how these things work when this one brings people over." You sputtered into your soup and coughed harshly, Julian immediately growing embarrassed.  
  
"M-Mazelinka, it's not like that. She's just a friend." He explained, biting his bottom lip. Mazelinka looked surprised.  
  
"Oh? Well, if you'd like to stay you're welcome to regardless... Julian can take the hole tonight if you do." The idea of staying here was appealing. You didn't really want to be at the castle at the moment. You stared into the bowl of soup at your lap, pursing your lips in thought.  
  
"I don't... Mind sharing a bed with him. As long as he's fine with it." You said, bringing the bowl back to your lips and enjoying your soup finally. Julian looked more than surprised by your words, Mazelinka seemingly unfazed at the same time.  
  
"Well this one is handsy so just give him a good wack if he gets too wily." Mazelinka explained. Julian laughed and wrapped his arm around Mazelinka's shoulders, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You're too kind, my dear. You know I'm a perfect gentleman." Julian glanced at you and gave you a wink, smiling. You chuckled and continued to enjoy your soup as Mazelinka slipped away, the curtain falling closed behind her. He joined you on the bed once more, placing a hand on your lower back with a coy grin, using his other to bring the bowl back to his lips. You closed your eyes and scooted closer to him, Julian squeezing your waist and wrapping his arm around it with a low chuckle. He placed his now empty bowl on the nightstand, turning to you with a raised brow, "I'm beginning to think you wouldn't mind if I got 'handsy'." He chuckled, narrowing his eyes. You shrugged, grinning against your bowl as you finished your soup as well, Julian taking it from you and placing it into his own.  
  
"What makes you think that?" You asked in a low tone, turning to face him. He moved his free hand up to caress your cheek, stroking his thumb gently under your eye with a soft sigh. His gaze traveled over your features, stopping at your lips as he bit his own slightly, "Julian?"  
  
"Hm?" He answered, grinning at you with a chuckle, "Sorry, my dear, it's hard not to be distracted by such dazzling beauty." You smiled and chuckled, shaking your head and patting his leg.  
  
"You're silly." You pulled away from him, moving over to lay back against the plush pillow at the head of the bed. A sudden tiredness hit you as you let out a yawn, Julian moving next to you and pulling the blankets over you both.  
  
"I do mean it though." He said, stroking your cheek with a soft expression, "You really are beautiful." You looked at him strangely, surprised by his sudden romanticism. You closed your eyes and sighed to his touch, his fingertips slowly sliding down your neck. He bit his lip again as you leaned your head back, giving him further access to your throat.  
  
"I like this." You admitted softly, sighing again and opening your eyes narrowly. He hummed curiously in response.  
  
"I'll stroke you as much as you'd like me to, darling." He said, flashing another coy grin at you. You chuckled and rubbed his forearm.  
  
"I mean being here with you specifically. I like spending time with you." You admitted, smiling warmly. Julian quickly became flustered, unsure of what to say.  
  
"You... Do?" He asked curiously. You looked at him strangely again.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He looked away from you and narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips.  
  
"I can think of many reasons..." He muttered. You looked at him sadly and placed your hand on his cheek, turning his head to face you once more. He smirked at you, his usual coy smirk when he's trying to weasel his way out of a sticky situation. You started to run your fingers through his short, auburn hair, Julian humming softly to your touch. You watched him for a moment as you continued your affectionate caresses, him leaning up against your hand and sighing from time to time but never taking his narrowing eyes off you. Your hand slowly and gently slid down his face and to his chin, your thumb brushing against his bottom lip. He kissed it and grinned at you, raising a brow, "You know... We can get to know each other a bit better if you like... I certainly wouldn't be opposed to the idea."  
  
"Oh? I thought I was just a friend." You teased. He flushed again, glancing away from you. He took your hand and placed another kiss on your palm, closing his eyes.  
  
"I can guarantee being any more than that is a terrible idea." He sighed, kissing your palm again.  
  
"You seem to want to be more, Julian." You commented, brushing your thumb over his cheek. He sighed heavily, looking over at you with narrow eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I want... There's too much to be done, too many people that need my help. I've already failed so many times, I can't drag you down with me." He said sadly, dipping his brow, "I can't let you get roped into my mistakes." You sighed heavily and shook your head.  
  
"I'm your apprentice, mistakes and failures come with the territory don't you think?" You said, smiling at him kindly, "No one is expecting us to cure the plague overnight... These things take time. A momentary reprieve might be what you need." He locked eyes with you, another flush creeping up his cheeks and over his ears. He slowly moved on top of you, sliding his hand down your waist and to your thigh, squeezing it desperately with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Am I allowed this reprieve though?" He asked rhetorically as you spread your legs slightly, one of them moving between his own as he leaned down closer to you, "Am I allowed to enjoy you like this? Be with you like this?" You sighed and narrowed your eyes, running your hand up his chest and to his shoulder, massaging it sweetly.  
  
"You're allowed to enjoy yourself, Julian..." You spoke softly to him, feeling a growing heat between his legs wash over your thigh, "And I want you help you enjoy yourself." You slipped your hand beneath the shirt that barely hung over his shoulders, squeezing his chest and sliding your fingertips down to his stomach. His breath hitched for a moment before letting out a heavy, shaky sigh. He was so tense beneath your touch. He bit his lip and let out a soft groan as you slipped another hand under his shirt, squeezing his waist and dragging his hips against your thigh.  
  
"I want you... I want to ravish you... I want all of you." He admitted in a breathy voice as you pulled off his top, Julian moving slightly to assist you, "For a moment... I want to make you feel like nothing exists... Just you and me." He sighed out, pulling at your tunic eagerly, "Please... Let me do this for you." Your eyes traveled along his bare torso, feeling your body start to heat up as well at the sight of him so needingly wanting on top of you. You let him pull off your tunic and your undershirt, only wearing your leggings now as well. Julian let out another groan at the sight of you, running his hands up to your chest and brushing his thumbs just under your breasts.  
  
"Kiss me." You told him, Julian leaning down and happily obliging your request. You wrapped your arm around his shoulders, kissing him deeply with a sigh. He tasted slightly of the soup the two of you had earlier. He slipped his tongue into your mouth with a low moan, sliding between your legs and pulling your lower half into his lap. He held your hips tightly, your free hand traveling up one of his forearms and stroking it lovingly. He pulled away a moment later, grinning at you with an airy chuckle.  
  
"This was an unexpected surprise... Not that I mind." He cooed, leaning down and kissing your neck passionately. You leaned your neck to the side, sliding your hand down his back before flipping him over suddenly, Julian gasping in surprise. You straddled him now and stroked his chest, grinding yourself against him only to receive a more than pleased moan from the man below you. You put a finger to your lips and shushed him quietly, leaning down and placing a single kiss to his lips.  
  
"I want to spoil you... Tell me what you like." You requested. Julian looked more than surprised, his words catching in his throat.  
  
"I... Uh... What?" He asked, his face reddening immensely. You chuckled, smiling at him.  
  
"I want to make you feel good." You reiterated, kissing his neck. He moaned again and bit his lip, heaving a heavy breath as his eyes closed, "So... Tell me what makes you feel good." He hummed in thought for a moment, his nerves tugging at him still.  
  
"Ah... Alright..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead <3

Julian groaned against his waist belt, you having used it to cover his mouth, tying it behind his head. The delicate black tassels of his belt tickled his back, making him arch forward slightly and sigh softly at the feeling. You were working on using your own sash to tie his wrists together behind his back, Julian on his knees in front of you on the bed. Your lips found his neck, trailing soft kisses down it and to his collarbone, biting it firmly and making him moan desperately. His eyes were heavy and his face was flushed a deep red as he shifted his legs, trying to get any sort of pleasurable friction against himself. You quickly grabbed his thighs, stilling his legs and glancing up at him with a scolding expression.  
  
"Ah ah... I'll give you what you want soon enough... But you have to be good for me, Julian." You cooed. His shoulders slumped slightly as he leaned forward, groaning passionately in response to your words. The two of you could only do so much where you were, not wanting to rudely wake Mazelinka. That would be absolutely mortifying, though you had a feeling it wouldn't have been the first time she walked in on him like this. You placed your hand on his chest, slowly pushing him down against the bed, his head resting on the pillow as his chest heaved slightly in anticipation. He looked at you pleadingly, his brow dipped and his eyes narrow, "Oh what a naughty look you're giving me... How badly do you yearn for my touch, hm?" You asked, leaning down to his ear and biting it's lobe with a heavy sigh. Another moan from him muffled against his belt, his hands shifting and tugging at the sheets. You could tell he wanted nothing more than to touch you, but you could also tell he heavily enjoyed the denial. You chuckled lowly against his ear, making him shiver as your hand slowly slid down his chest and to his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his leggings. You slipped your fingertips inside, feeling the warm skin of his hips. He bucked up slightly against your palm, you pressing him back against the bed firmly with a huff, "I said... You have to be good." You bit at his neck, sucking the skin until a lovely bruise began to form. Julian arched his back and shifted his legs, curling his toes and leaning his head back against the pillow behind him. You pulled away and licked your lips with a sigh, moving over him and straddling his hips. You began to slowly grind yourself against him, arching your back now to the feeling of his hardness against you. A breathy sigh passed your lips as Julian watched you with a desperate expression. You flashed a smirk at him, slowly sliding your hands up your torso from your hips, cupping your breasts and massaging them sensually while grinding against him still, "Julian..." You sighed passionately, continuing to touch yourself for him. He sat up suddenly, going to kiss you but instead just rubbing the leather of his belt against your lips. He must have somehow forgotten about it, blushing fiercely as he looked away from you in embarrassment. You couldn't help but laugh, slipping your hands behind his head and untying it with a smile, "You're so silly..." You sighed as he kissed you eagerly, moaning against your lips as you tossed his belt away onto the floor. Your arms wrapped around his neck, returning his kiss passionately while pressing your body flush against his. You bit his bottom lip with a sigh, tugging it slightly as he let out another delicious groan. You released it, sighing and sliding your hands down his arms to untie his wrists, "Touch me, Julian." You sighed against his neck.  
  
"Gladly." He huffed, dragging his hands up your thighs and squeezing them with desire in his eyes. You pulled away from him slightly, your eyes trailing down his torso and to the painfully aroused spot between his legs. He flushed heavily under your gaze, shifting slightly with a sigh. You massaged your thumb against the base of his member, Julian arching his back and gasping sharply, squeezing the sheets beneath him.  
  
"God you're hard..." You huffed out passionately, sliding between his legs and wrapping your arms around his thighs. You began to mouth at his shaft beneath his leggings, him letting out another gasp followed by a shaky sigh.  
  
"Y-you don't... Have to..." He started, you pressing your tongue against it now as a hot sigh ghosted over his hardness. He covered his mouth quickly as a loud groan threatened to surface.  
  
"I want to." You huffed out, starting to lose yourself in the throes of your passion, "You... Have no idea..." You began, starting to tug down his leggings as you bit your lip with a heavy sigh, "How badly I want to taste you..." You pulled off his leggings, licking your lips slightly at the sight of his flushed manhood before you. A shiver ran through his body at your words.  
  
"Oh... I have... Some idea." He sighed out, staring down at you. You rose a brow at him with a devious grin.  
  
"Oh?" You sighed, starting to stroke him and swirl your tongue around the head slowly and tauntingly. He arched his back and gasped as the salty taste of precum flooded your taste buds.  
  
"Yes..." He huffed out passionately, "Just... Thinking of how you might taste... Drives me wild!" He gasped sharply as you slowly slipped him into your mouth and down your throat, groaning against his shaft. He bit his lip in a vain attempt to hide his passionate noises as you sucked him deeply, massaging your tongue against the base of his cock as you started to drag him in and out. He gasped out your name, you slowly sliding him out of your mouth and letting him go with a pop. His chest heaved as desperate breaths passed his lips, "Please... Let me taste you..." He begged. You pondered teasingly for a moment, humming to yourself as Julian shifted eagerly, "Please... I promise I'll be good... I'll be so good for you."  
  
"I suppose..." You sang, smiling up at him mischievously, "But I'm not done with you yet."  
  
"Just... Please..." He begged again as you started to slowly slip off your leggings, making him groan in anticipation.  
  
"Patience..." You sang softly to him, taking his hand and slipping it between your legs. You pressed his fingers against your wetness, making him sigh heavily and bite his lip hard. He quickly slipped his middle finger inside you, making you gasp in surprise and arch your back, "J-Julian!" You huffed out, squeezing his wrist as his thumb found that sensitive bundle of nerves just above you, pressing against it firmly and making your hips jerk against him. Your noises became a bit ragged as he continued, Julian sitting up slightly and watching the faces you made.  
  
"Yes, darling..." He sighed heavily, working another finger inside you. You pulled his hand away, sighing heavily and narrowing your eyes at him. He grinned at you innocently, biting his lip again, "I'm sorry, my dear, I just can't help myself sometimes..." He went to taste his fingers, you quickly grabbing his wrist and denying him with a desperate moan from Julian.  
  
"No no... I told you you had to be patient..." You sighed out, "I thought you said you'd be good for me?" He moaned and nodded with a heavy sigh. You kissed him sweetly once before re-positioning yourself over him, Julian grabbing at your thighs eagerly. You started to stroke him again, taking him back in your mouth with a low groan. His back arched as he tried to pull your hips down onto his mouth, but you denied him further. He huffed almost impatiently as you continued your passionate deep-throating. You teased him a little while longer before lowering your hips down onto his face, Julian quickly gliding his tongue against you with a deep groan. His tongue found that sensitive spot of yours again, massaging it firmly as he slipped his middle and ring finger inside you once again. You gasped against him, arching your back and dipping your brow in pleasure as your legs tensed. He moaned against you as you did your best to concentrate on pleasuring him as well, but your mind started to go a bit foggy. You felt something begin to tighten inside you as your hips jerked against him unevenly, squeezing his thighs tightly while massaging the head of his cock with your tongue. You felt him tense in your mouth as he groaned against you again, urging you to come against him. His fingers and tongue switched positions, now tasting the inside of you passionately as he continued to pull you closer to orgasm. With one final flick of his finger it hit you suddenly and unexpectedly, you pulling away from his cock with a loud gasp, followed by several small, shaky moans. He felt you tense around his tongue, Julian holding your hips firmly in place as he moaned himself. You covered your mouth in embarrassment at how loud you were. You hoped Mazelinka didn't hear, but part of you didn't particularly care at the moment either. Julian eventually pulled away from you with a breathy chuckle, licking his lips and sighing heavily.  
  
"You tasted better than I could ever imagine..." He sighed as you slipped away from him, rubbing his chest and pressing your body flush against his. He squeezed your waist and kissed you affectionately, sighing again. You moved your hand behind yourself, grabbing his shaft and starting to stroke him against you. He gasped in surprise and shuddered, squeezing your hips, "I-I'm fine, Darling..."  
  
"I want to make you feel good too, Julian." You huffed out, Julian biting his lip and letting out another shaky sigh.  
  
"You already have..." He reassured you, sliding his hand down your thigh and squeezing it tightly.  
  
"Do you not want to?" You asked, halting your motions for a moment. He grew embarrassed, looking away from you.  
  
"Of course I want to... But you don't need to do that for my sake." He started, "You've spoiled me enough as it is."  
  
"I'm not doing it because I feel obligated... I'm doing it because I want to." You squeezed his chest, running your fingertips down it and to his waist, caressing it sweetly and affectionately. Julian watched you curiously, narrowing his eyes, "I want you, Julian." He sucked in a breath, biting his bottom lip and dipping his brow.  
  
"Will you... Say that one more time?" He requested, beginning to move your hips against him now. You sighed out heavily closing your eyes and arching your back.  
  
"I want you, Julian... So badly." He quickly flipped you over on your back, moving on top of you and lifting your hips into his lap, kissing you eagerly. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he slowly slid himself inside you, groaning into the kiss as you inhaled deeply and passionately. Once he filled you completely he lingered for a moment, squeezing your hips and breathing heavily, pressing his forehead against yours and biting his bottom lip, "Julian..." You sighed out sweetly. He spoke your name in a soft whisper in response, pulling away slightly to hoist your hips further onto his lap. He began to move, slowly at first, sliding himself in and out of you with soft and pleading groans, "Harder..." You sighed out, squeezing his wrists. He rose a brow at you and couldn't help a grin.  
  
"Oh? You like it rough?" He teased you with a breathy chuckle, making you flush slightly, "We're the same in that regard." He obliged you, picking up the pace and roughness of his thrusts. Ragged gasps spilled from the two of you, Julian squeezing your ass and needing the flesh beneath his fingers. He leaned over you further, hooking your legs onto his shoulders and lifting your lower half off the bed slightly. You couldn't help but glide your hand down his back and to his ass now, giving it a firm slap. He gasped in surprise and pleasure, moaning loudly before you quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"Shhhh..." You smiled at him with an airy chuckle. You removed your hand and Julian looked at you pleadingly, begging you with his eyes to spank him again. You bit your lip and did so, Julian leaning forward and catching you in a deep kiss, moaning lowly into your mouth before resuming his thrusting, much harder and much less even now. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, kissing him passionately and hungrily. He slipped his tongue in your mouth once more, toying with your own as he tensed inside of you. He was so... Very close. He pulled away from the kiss, burying his face in your neck and gasping roughly.  
  
"I'm... I'm close." He huffed out, squeezing your hips tightly. His breath hitched and he pulled out of you, releasing himself onto your chest a moment later with broken gasps and moans. You sighed passionately in response, watching the lovely faces he made. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, his head a bit fuzzy. He chuckled lowly and looked down at you, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead, "That... Was lovely." He sighed, nuzzling his nose into your hair and closing his eyes, "Thank you." You chuckled and caressed his cheek.  
  
"You don't have to thank me... I could use a towel though." You mentioned with a smile. His face reddened and he nodded.  
  
"Y-yes! Of course." He pulled away from you and climbed off the bed, searching for his leggings on the floor. He pulled them on lazily, stretching for a moment and popping his back with a sigh, "I won't be long, Darling... Please don't miss me too much." He grinned at you, pulling back the curtain slightly.  
  
"Oh! But my heart aches already for my dear Doctor... Whatever will I do?" You threw your hand to your forehead, sighing exasperatedly. He laughed and shook his head, winking at you before disappearing behind the curtain. You watched the curtain flutter back with a soft sigh and a smile, closing your eyes.  
  
Julian crept into the kitchen quietly, opening the old, creaky drawers of the counter tops in search of a towel that he figured Mazelinka wouldn't care to lose. Once he found one he quietly made his way back to you, pulling back the curtain with a hum, "I told you I wouldn't be too long, Darling-..." He started, glancing over at you before chuckling quietly to himself. You had fallen asleep. He carefully made his way back into the bed, lying down beside you and gently cleaning you off before pulling the blanket over the two of you. He placed a gentle kiss to your temple, closing his eyes. You rolled over and pulled him close to you by his waist, nuzzling into his chest with a sleepy sigh. He flushed heavily before smiling softly, running his fingers through your hair and placing another kiss to your temple, "What a darling girl you are..." He whispered to you quietly, nuzzling into your hair and closing his eyes, "I don't deserve you in the slightest."


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes drearily opened the next morning, now sitting up and rubbing the sleep from them with a tired yawn. You felt the space beside you absent-mindedly but the only thing to greet you was the touch of cold sheets. Your eyes narrowed as you glanced down next to yourself, your heart fluttering nervously in your chest. Pursing your lips you leaned down off the side of the bed, grabbing your tunic and pulling it on over your head. Your brow dipped in disappointment, having hoped it was just a little more than a fleeting moment for the two of you. You then felt silly, shaking your head with a heavy sigh as you flopped back against the pillows. _'He did say 'just for a moment''_ , you thought, though still couldn't help but feel upset by this. "Hopefully this doesn't make things awkward..."  
  
"Make what awkward?" A familiar voice responded. You sat up in surprise as Julian pushed aside the old, dusty curtain divider holding two mugs, smiling at you slightly, "I made coffee... You like coffee right?" He asked, feeling a bit unsure of himself. You let out a relieved sigh and smiled.  
  
"I do, thank you, Julian." He wandered back over to the bed, handing you a mug and sitting down beside you with a grin.  
  
"Hopefully black is alright?" He asked again. Was he feeling out your preferences? You couldn't help but smile, bringing the cup to your lips and blowing on the steaming beverage.  
  
"The sweet gesture is more than enough for me, darling." That last bit slipped out as you almost choked on your drink. _'Darling?!'_ You mentally cursed yourself as you glanced over at Julian. He rose a brow at you, leaning down and kissing your cheek gingerly.  
  
"What a sweet girl you are, my dear." He cooed, placing his hand on your lower back. You felt immediate relief when he didn't react to your affectionate name calling. You leaned against his shoulder and nuzzled it slightly, the gentle fabric of his blouse caressing your cheek, "I... What are you doing?" He asked, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. You pulled away, getting flustered as well.  
  
"I-I uh..." You stammered out, glancing away from him, "Sorry." You went back to sipping your coffee. Julian scooted closer to you.  
  
"Oh none of that now, I didn't say I disliked it." He chuckled, narrowing his eyes slightly, "It... Surprised me is all."  
  
"I'm... Affectionate, I'm sorry." He placed a kiss on top of your head, closing his eyes.  
  
"In this day and age that is the last thing you should be apologizing for." He cooed, nuzzling his nose into your hair and sighing heavily, "Be careful though... If you start telling me things like that I could get greedy." He grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you did." You nuzzled into his neck, catching him off guard again. There was something about his scent that was intoxicating to you. You found yourself wishing the two of you could stay like this forever. Julian muttered your name softly, dipping his brow and closing his eyes. He placed his mug on the bedside table, taking yours from you now as well before pulling you into his lap. You straddled him, slipping your arms around his torso and holding him close with a soft sigh, "You smell nice..." You admitted in a quiet whisper. Julian chuckled bashfully, sliding his hands up your thighs.  
  
"I ah... Thank you... For last night..." He changed the subject, still caressing your legs, "You were absolutely lovely." You placed a chaste kiss on his neck, your fingertips gliding along his back.  
  
"Anytime... But I told you that you don't have to thank me." You pressed another kiss to his throat, this one slightly more passionate. Julian bit his lip and let out a shaky sigh, "I _thoroughly_ enjoyed myself last night as well." You trailed your kisses up to his ear, biting the lobe with a small grin. He let out a soft sound, almost like a wimper as you felt something move against you beneath his leggings. You couldn't help but let out a low, sultry chuckle as Julian shifted his hips slightly, "What a naughty boy you are..." He went to respond but inhaled sharply instead.  
  
"That's enough you two." Mazelinka scolded waving her spoon around threateningly. You moved away from Julian quickly, pulling your tunic down to hide anything mildly indecent, "Don't you have to get back to the palace, why are you still not dressed?" She placed her hands on her hips with an acusing stare, eyeing the two of you up and down. You quickly grabbed your leggings off the floor, pulling them on a bit clumsily as Juian couldn't help but laugh. Mazelinka wacked him on top of his head with her spoon, "I'm talking to you too, Ilya, get dressed!" He rubbed his head with a guilty grin, wincing slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear, you know I can't control my personal magnetism." He rose a brow and smirked, Mazelinka raising her spoon once again. Julian almost flinched, "Alright alright! I'm getting dressed!" He hopped off the bed and began slipping into his black overcoat, fastening the silver buttons.  
  
"Breakfast is on the table for you two when you're done." She eyeballed Julian and sighed, "Just a friend, Ilya?" He gave a guilty grin once more.  
  
"Personal mag-..." He started before Mazelika shot him a look, shaking her head and leaving the two of you. Julian glanced back at you with a coy grin, "I think she likes you." He sang slightly, fixing his waist belt. You smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Well I'm honored... Maybe she'll let me call her 'granny'?" Julian laughed at the idea.  
  
"Do that at your own peril, darling." He grabbed his trenchcoat and hung it over his shoulders with a flourish as you tied off your sash and slipped on your shoes. He couldn't help but stare for a moment, making his way over to you and caressing your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, the cool leather of his gloves oddly comforting.  
  
"You're so handsome, Julian." You looked up at him with narrow eyes, stroking his forearm affectionately. His face reddened once more and he looked away from you, clearing his throat.  
  
"Let's eat, I'd rather not get the spoon again for letting our breakfast get cold." He smirked, pulling away from you. You felt like you said something wrong as you followed him out, sitting beside him at a small, square table in the center of Mazelinka's home. She sat poking the fire in her fireplace as a mysterious brew bubbled in a small, cast-iron pot, two small plates filled with fluffy scrambled eggs beckoning you while your stomach growled hungrily. You couldn't remember the last time you had eggs as you grasped the fork beside your plate, happily eating with a content sigh. You shifted slightly in your seat as Julian watched you, raising a curious brow and chuckling softly.  
  
"Enjoying yourself are we?" He cooed. You blushed and nibbled at your food now, "Oh you are a treat..." He teased, "So easily flustered." You huffed.  
  
"I can fluster you too you know." You ate another forkful of eggs. Julian looked interested, leaning towards you.  
  
"Oh? Is that a challenge?" He grinned. You rose a brow at him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, closing your eyes with a sigh. He returned it only for a small moment before you pulled away, resting your chin in your palm as you watched his face slowly redden.  
  
"It's really not hard to do, Julian." You teased, smiling at him. He found himself stuttering out a response again before turning back to eating his eggs. You caught Mazelinka's gaze out of the corner of her eye, meeting her look now. She smiled at you, slowly returning to her bubbling brew with a small hum. You felt your chest grow warm as you caressed Julian's back, "I'm just teasing you know."  
  
"Of course... I hope _you_ know that you're tempting a beast." He grinned mischieviously, winking at you. You looked surprised before laughing.  
  
"How so?" You chuckled, smiling at him.  
  
"I'm always game for a challenge... They don't call me 'slippery' for nothing! And you are sparking a fire in me, darling." You smiled and giggled softly, enjoying his playful nature. The two of you finished your food and bid Mazelinka 'good-bye' before setting off on the trek back to the palace. It was still early morning, the sun peeking out just above the horizon of the sea. You caught yourself staring at the soft orange glow reflecting on the gentle waves in the distance.  
  
"It's so beautiful... The sea I mean." You commented quietly, Julian wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you close.  
  
"Yes, she is... But I can think of something even more dazzling and stunning." You looked up at him curiously as he leaned down slightly, cupping your chin, "You, darling." He grinned at you as your face immediately reddened up to your ears, covering your bashful expression with your hands. He laughed and ruffled your hair, "Now we're even." You shoved him playfully and he chuckled, "Let's get going, I'm sure you need time to think of your next move anyway." His brow arched with another smirk as he guided you down the tattered pathways once again. Once the two of you worked your way through the vibrant and lush gardens of the palace he took you trough a hidden door, one that the servants used to move through the castle unnoticed. This one lead to the kitchen, the chefs and other miscellanious servants still working on breakfast prep. The kitchen was very elegant, only the finest of Vesuvian cookware graced its presence along side the porcelain dishes that lined the many tall, mahogany cupboards that decorated the walls. The people inside were bustling quietly as serving platters were being laid out and filled on the center island of the room. One of the cooks noticed Julian, grinning at him happily.  
  
"Devoraaak, you slippery thing! Out late again?" He sang affectionately, rolling soft dough beneath his fingers. His uniform matched the regular servant's uniforms in style, but not in cut. He wore white, slim fit trousers, a chefs jacket with elegant gold trim, a red silk bandana to keep the hair from his face, and a slightly flour and dough stained white apron. His knee high black boots clacked against the marbled floor as he stepped back slightly to pop his back. He was a sturdy looking man, his arms thick with muscle and his face strong. Julian grinned back, leaning against a nearby countertop.  
  
"You know staying cooped up inside makes me restless... I needed to 'stretch my wings' as they say." The chef chuckled and flicked flour at him playfully.  
  
"At least you aren't late this time, I swear I could hear the Count's tantrum from here!" He laughed as Julian brushed the flour from his chest with a grin.  
  
"One can't help their popularity I assume... Nor their tardiness." He rose a brow and chuckled. The chef nodded at you with a smile.  
  
"I see I see... Is she one of your many adoring fans then, Devorak?" Julian blushed slightly, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you close.  
  
"Something like that I suppose." He smiled at you slightly, a grin spreading across your lips as you closed your eyes and leaned against him. He squeezed your shoulder and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ooooh, how interesting! I was wondering how long it'd take you to move on from that magician fellow." He teased. Julian immediately reddened.  
  
"Leslie!" He protested. The chef laughed loudly, slapping his forearm affectionately before turning to you.  
  
"I'm Leslie, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand for you to shake, you doing so firmly with a polite smile, telling him your name, "Nice firm shake! I like you." He teased, ruffling your hair, "It's always good to have a strong woman around, especially with the trouble this one gets in to."  
  
"He's worth it I think." You smiled warmly up at Julian as his eyes narrowed slightly down at you. His expression was odd, were you coming on too strong? Leslie chuckled, wiping off his hands before turning back to needing his dough on the floured counter top.  
  
"That's nice to hear for a change. You'll be good for him." Leslie complimented, "If you're here this early I take it you need one of my workers to unlock the library for you?"  
  
"If you would be so kind." Julian confirmed.  
  
"Hey, Salim!" He called, a short boyish looking servant coming over quickly.  
  
"Yes, Chef, sir?" They responded, their back straight and their posture proper.  
  
"Would you be a doll and take Dr. Devorak and his partner down to the library?" The servant nodded and led the two of you from the kitchen and out into the colourful halls of the palace. They stopped in front of a large, heavy looking door with ten locks. You thought it was slightly extreme to have so many, but you decided not to question the Count and Countesses decisions. Julian's hand brushed against yours gingerly, intertwining your pinky fingers for a moment as Salim went through each lock with loud, echoing clicks. The sound intimidated you slightly. Once they finished they pushed the towering door with a bit of difficulty, wiping their brow with a sigh.  
  
"There you are, Doctor! Sorry to make my time with you short, but I must go assist with breakfast once again. I hope the two of you have a lovely day." They bowed before making themselves scarce, hurrying back down the hall and to the kitchen. Julian leaned over slightly and presented the library to you with a flourish and a smirk.  
  
"After you, my dear." You chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him inside with you. Julian chuckled as well and lead you to an ordinary looking bookshelf, muttering to himself and trailing his fingertips along the dusty spines of the old books filling it, "Now which one... Ah!" He stopped, pulling on an old, tattered leather bound book. The bookshelf shuddered and slowly moved to the side with an unsettling creak. He rummaged through his coat, pulling out two medical masks, "You'll want to put this on, the stench can be a bit overbearing... These help some at least." He mentally cursed himself for leaving his things and his plague mask at Mazelinkas. You took it and carefully hooked it behind your ears, covering your nose and mouth. There was a gentle sent of lavender imbued in the cotton, making you sigh in comfort. He applied his mask as well before guiding you once more down the long, spiraling stone staircase. The pathway was dank and dim, only flickering torches lighting the way for the two of you. You took his arm, finding yourself becoming a bit nervous from the darkness. Julian glanced back at you and you could tell he grinned beneath his mask, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He promised. You squeezed his arm closer to you, pressing your cheek against his shoulder.  
  
"Same to you." Julian looked slightly unsure of your answer, making the same odd face as he had before. You felt your heart sink slightly as dread started to settle in your stomach, "What's wrong?" You couldn't help but ask. He was thrown by your question, looking away from you.  
  
"Nothing at all, my dear." He lead you to a large, open room with a towering and caged elevator on the far end. The doors were barred with heavy chains and a large ornate lock. He approached it with you still holding onto his arm. Julian dug through his coat pockets once more, pulling out a small key with a red stone in the center. You stared at it curiously as he slipped it in to the keyhole, turning it with a click. The chains shuddered and fell from the door in a messy pile, you stepping back slightly to avoid them dropping on your feet. You slipped inside with him, the elevator slowly descending into pitch black darkness. You hated the dark, bad things happened in the dark. You clutched him tighter, furrowing your brow and clenching your jaw in an effort to stifle your trembling. You felt Julian pull you close in a tight hug, your face heating up, "You don't have to put on a brave face for me you know." He muttered, nuzzling into your hair. You sighed heavily.  
  
"Sorry... The dark has never agreed with me I suppose." You chuckled nervously, "Thank you." You pulled away from him, "I'm here for you too... If you ever find yourself needing help." There was a short silence before the elevator jerked and settled at another winding stone staircase.  
  
"I want to do a bit more research before the Count wakes up, care to help?" He asked. You nodded, smiling beneath your mask as you followed him. Once the two of you entered the plague dungeon you reeled for a moment, holding back a gag as the stench of rot and disease hit you. Julian hadn't noticed, his back turned to you as a loud scream echoed. It was a child. You found your eyes darting around the room, glancing over various vivisection tables, desks scattered with papers, glass jars, and dissection tools, and along the many barred doors of the other plague doctor's offices.  
  
"No I hate leeches!! I don't want leeches!" The child cried out in fear.  
  
"Why must you be difficult? It won't hurt... Much to my dismay." Another unknown voice responded. The child cried out again and Julian sneered under his mask in disgust.  
  
"Valdemar..." He muttered under his breath, turning back to you but being greeted with an empty space. He looked around for you frantically a moment before he heard your voice.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You can't talk to a child like that!" You protested to another doctor. They looked at you oddly, their crimson eyes piercing your soul. Their skin was an unsettling green colour as a white mask similar to yours covered their nose and mouth. They wore a white lab coat with black, leather gloves that stopped halfway up their bicep. A red, beetle looking brooch was fastened in the center of their collar as they slipped the small jar back into their black leather waist apron. A white, horn like head wrap covered their ears and the top of their head, no stray hair being seen. They crossed their long fingers in front of themselves, leaning forward slightly and curiously.  
  
"And who might you be?" They asked, their large eyes scanning you up and down. You were afraid and refused to answer as they laughed lowly, "Oh all you humans are the same... So easily startled. So weak." You could tell they were grinning now as they stepped back from you, "If you disagree so vehemently with my methods feel free to take over. I grow tired of that one's persistent objections." They turned on their heels and left you, crossing Julian's path, "Your new apprentice certainly is a fiery one... I'd watch her if I were you. Would be a _shame_ if she were to come down with something." They pulled down their mask, revealing a sharp toothed and threatening grin, "Not that I'd care... I love a good disection." Julian's eyes narrowed as Valdemar left his presence, but was soon pulled back by the sound of your voice, gentle and smooth.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie, nobody likes leeches." You brushed the little boy's hair back and sat down on his cot. One of his sclera were tinted red and the other was slowly turning around his iris. His body was hot to the touch as you helped him lay back. He looked at you curiously.  
  
"Are you a doctor too?" He asked cautiously. You nodded.  
  
"But don't worry, I don't have any leeches on me." Julian leaned on the doorway of the large sickroom. There were multiple patients all laying on rickety cots, though the little boy was the only one awake, "How old are you?" You asked.  
  
"I'm seven and a half." He answered, "For my birthday my mommy is going to make me my favourite cake!" An excited grin spread across his lips before he coughed harshly. You stroked his hair again, calming him.  
  
"Well you can't just say that and not tell me what your favourite cake is." You smiled. Julian was watching you in admiration, still leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Chocolate... With strawberries on top." The little boy responded weakly, closing his eyes.  
  
"That sounds like a super yummy cake." You watched him with kind eyes, continuing to stroke his hair.  
  
"I'm scared." He admitted to you quietly, "I don't like that mean doctor."  
  
"It's okay... I don't like them either." You smiled, the little boy giggling weakly, "But don't be scared. Just remember the cake your mommy promised you." He nodded.  
  
"My mommy used to sing to me... I don't hear lullabies anymore." He admitted, clutching his blanket tightly.  
  
"I may not know the lullabies your mom sang, but I know some." The little boy lit up immediately, waiting patiently. You chuckled and started to sing to him softly, stroking his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a comfortable sigh, listening to your voice. The little boy slowly drifted off to sleep and you carefully rose from his cot, shrugging at Julian. You met him at the doorway, "Sorry, I slowed us down quite a bit didn't I?" You asked in a whisper. He shook his head.  
  
"Not at all, darling... Shall we?" He placed a hand on your back, his expression soft and gentle. You stared up into his eyes, narrowing your own with a sigh. You took a moment to respond, but Julian didn't seem to mind as he rose a hand to meet your cheek, caressing it sweetly.  
  
"Absolutely..." Julian watched you for a moment, his expression turning conflicted.  
  
"Am I really worth it?" He asked himself in a low mutter, dipping his brow. You took his hand and looked up at him sadly.  
  
"Julian..." His eyes widened in surprise, pulling away and shaking his head.  
  
"Oh don't mind me, I suppose I'm still half asleep... It is early after all." He faked a yawn and started to escape off to his office, you following quickly.  
  
"You've been acting strange all day, please tell me what's wrong." You requested as Julian slipped into his office, turning to face you.  
  
"Perhaps you should go assist the Count for the time being... I'll meet up with you later... Alright?" He spoke lowly, "We should talk regardless." Talk? Your heart throbbed and you glanced away from him.  
  
"I... Alright, Julian." He closed his door slowly, leaving you alone to think. He listened to you walk away, your footsteps slowly fading as he let out a heavy sigh. His back pressed against the door and he dipped his brow, removing his mask and pursing his lips.  
  
_'You're being selfish... All you do is use...'_ He thought, _'All you do is hurt.'_ He pushed himself away from his door, sitting at his desk now with his head in his hands. "Someone like her... So kind and gentle." He muttered, closing his eyes, "I have to protect her..."


	6. Chapter 6

_'We should talk'_ his words echoed in your head as you used a cool damp rag to wash away the sweat from Lucio's brow, sitting on the edge of his bed. He was particularly unwell today, having absolutely no energy to protest. He simply watched you curiously as you wrung the rag out in the wash basin by your feet. You had a concentrated look on your face as you helped Lucio up, resting his head against your shoulder as you brought a glass of water to his lips, helping him drink. Lucio's dogs, Mercedes and Melchior, sniffed at you curiously as they laid together at the foot of his bed. You sighed heavily, squeezing Lucio's shoulder as you watched his hounds with a far off gaze. Lucio coughed harshly and shoved you away weakly, "Let go... Let go of me." He demanded with heavy lidded eyes. You snapped back to reality as Lucio laid back against his pillow with a small grunt, "I hate this..."  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable, my Count?" You asked, turning away from him and fiddling with your fingers. He huffed heavily.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, girl... I hate being _weak_ and _useless_. What is a count if he can't address his people?" He coughed harshly, groaning in pain. Mercedes and Melchior laid their heads against his legs, whimpering in worry. You reached out to brush a strand of hair from his face, Lucio slapping your hand away, "Don't touch me, I don't want your damn _pity_."  
  
"It's not pity, it's concern." You reassured, pulling your hand back. Lucio scoffed.  
  
"That's just a pretty word for pity. I don't want your _concern_ or your _pity_ you stupid girl." Your eyes narrowed and you looked sad for a moment, your reaction not the one he expected.  
  
"I'm sorry." You muttered. Lucio groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes.  
  
"God you're depressing, would it kill you to smile?" He huffed, narrowing his eyes at you. You didn't respond, rubbing the back of your neck. He groaned loudly in frustration, "Fine! I'm feeling generous. Stroke me." He demanded, closing his eyes and making himself comfortable.  
  
"Pardon?" You responded, more than surprised.  
  
" _Stroke me_ , isn't that what you wanted? You were sad because your handsome Count denied you, isn't that right?" He grinned to himself. You had to stifle a laugh before you started to run your fingers through his messy hair, not wanting to tempt his 'generosity'. You hummed softly to yourself, narrowing your eyes as Lucio sighed heavily. You stopped your humming a moment later and he furrowed his brow, "Continue." He demanded. You looked at him strangely and he huffed in annoyance, " _Sing_ to me, do I have to spell everything out for you?" You hesitated before singing him a gentle lullaby, similar to the one you sang to the little boy down in the plague dungeon. He let out a low hum of comfort, Mercedes and Melchior closing their eyes as well, their ears perked in interest. He fell asleep quickly, breathing deeply while you continued to stroke his hair. You watched him sleep, your song trailing off for a moment while your fingertips gently brushed the red, irritated skin around his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and groaned before breathing deeply once more. You almost felt bad for him. Almost. You glanced at your tightly bandaged hand and narrowed your eyes. It no longer hurt, you honestly had forgotten about it. You brushed your thumb over your palm as Julian's words echoed in your head once more.  
  
_'We should talk.'_ A hand met your shoulder suddenly and you had to cover your mouth to stifle a scream. You turned around quickly, rising from his bed. Asra smiled at you and placed a finger over his lips with a soft shushing noise. Mercedes and Melchior rose their heads curiously, watching you and the magician intently as he lead you out of Lucio's room.  
  
"You are surprisingly good with him, I've never seen him look that peaceful." Asra glanced over at Lucio's now closed bedroom door, narrowing his eyes in disgust a moment later, "Not that he deserves it." You still looked a little out of it, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked, glancing down at your bandaged hand. You shook your head and hid it behind your back with a heavy sigh, "What's troubling you then?" He asked, concern painted on his visage.  
  
"Oh nothing too important." You shrugged with a chuckle. Asra still looked worried.  
  
"It's important enough to bother you." He said, dipping his brow, "Why don't you come have some tea with me? You don't have to tell me anything, but it might make you feel better." He offered with a smile. You paused in thought for a moment before agreeing, Asra taking your arm and guiding you down the hall and to one of the many regal balconies decorating the castle. A pile of decorative, embroidered pillows in reds, purples, and blues, all lined in gold littered the floor in a comfortable looking pile surrounding a small, round, white table. On the table was a single white teapot and three teacups. The balcony itself had an oval shaped roof with tall, arching window ways, completely open to the late morning air. You had a beautiful view of the palace gardens as well, all manor of animal chriping and chittering about in the lush greenery. Asra smiled at you and walked you over to the pillows, having you sit beside him. He removed the lid carefully and hovered his hand over the pot, water slowly filling it and beginning to boil. You looked absolutely amazed as Asra hummed to himself, rummaging through the brown satchel at his hip. He pulled out a small, tightly wound ball of dried herbs, flecks of red petals interwoven inside, "You strike me as someone that would enjoy a nice rose hip tea." He smiled coyly. You were still entranced by the miraculous appearance of water.  
  
"How... Did you do that?" You asked. Asra laughed.  
  
"I'm a magician, I thought you knew?" He chuckled still. His violet eyes almost sparkled as you met his gaze, a sudden jealousy overtaking you.  
  
_'I was wondering when you'd get over that magician fellow!'_ Your eyes narrowed and you shook away the feeling, smiling at him, "I didn't make the connection, I'm sorry." Asra smiled at you again before gently placing the bundle of herbs into the steaming water.  
  
"No harm done." He waited patiently for the tea to steep before pouring you a cup. You chose the teacup with a golden crow etched into it, "You like that teacup?" He asked, smiling coyly at you.  
  
"Oh uh... Yes. I like crows." You answered running your finger over the textured picture.  
  
"It seems you and Ilya have the same tastes then." He grinned. You put the cup down and picked another, holding it out for him to fill. He gave you knowing look, dipping his brow, "Did... Something happen between you two?" He asked gently. You pursed your lips as he filled another teacup for you.  
  
"No... Not yet anway." You muttered lowly, bringing the cup to your lips and sipping the tea. The flavour was delicate and floral, making you sigh softly and relax some, "He... He said that we should _talk_..." You admitted to him, narrowing his eyes. Asra smiled at you comfortingly.  
  
"Talking isn't always bad..." He started before remembering who exactly they were discussing. His expression turned cold for a moment, " Well, with Ilya most things are bad... But try not to get too torn up over him. That man likes to wallow in his own misery and then complain about how unhappy he is."  
  
"I... I don't think that's true." You started. Julian was wandering down the hall to Lucio's room before he heard your voice, following the sound to the very same balcony you and Asra were sitting in. He went to go inside before hearing your conversation, deciding to remain unnoticed and eavesdrop a bit, "I know I haven't known him for long but... The way he looked at me..." You muttered.  
  
"That's what he does, he makes you feel special until he gets what he wants..." Asra stopped himself, running his thumb over the gold rim of his teacup, "I won't tell you how to live your life... Just be careful of him. He's not a good person." You glanced at your bandaged hand, remembering how worried he was over you. How distraught he looked when the situation unfolded.  
  
"I know that's not true." You answered. Julian's eyes widened slightly and he pursed his lips, listening to your words, "I don't know what happened between you two and I'm sorry it ended so poorly... But the way he's treated me, even as a friend, assures that he isn't a bad person." You stared into the pink tinted tea at your reflection, narrowing your eyes, "Everyone is complicated, it's part of being human." Asra looked surprised at your words, then conflicted.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." He admitted, a light blush on his cheeks. He came to a realization before another mischievous grin curled on his lips, "I suppose I can assume you're more than friends then, hm?" He teased. Your face immediately reddened as Julian decided to finally make his appearance.  
  
"There you are, I was looking all over for you!" He grinned, sitting beside you with an _oof!_ , "Enjoying some tea with the local court magician are we?"  
  
"I'm sorry, the Count fell asleep and-..." He chuckled, ruffling your hair.  
  
"It's alright, no harm done." Julian assured you. Asra stood to excuse himself, Julian glancing away from him nervously.  
  
"Nadi is expecting me..." He forced out an excuse, "If you ever need anyone to talk to... I'm here for you." Asra spoke directly to you, his face flushing slightly as he made his exit. Julian's lips pursed tightly as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I take it you two had an... Interesting conversation?" He asked, his brow dipping sadly. You nudged against him playfully.  
  
"Not particularly." You smiled at him, "I like talking with you much more." Julian's face reddened nervously and he cleared his throat.  
  


"Ah yes... Speaking of talking..." He started, your heart throbbing anxiously in your chest, "I was wondering if... You'd be opposed to the idea of..." he cleared his throat again, "The idea of perhaps..." He was having a hard time spitting it out. Your heart settled as your chest grew warm. Julian took your hand and kissed it sweetly, locking eyes with you, "Asra is right, I'm not a good person... I take and take until there's nothing left and still ask for more..." He started, narrowing his eyes, "I'm far from perfect... Far from decent actually and I'm honestly scared I'll hurt you like..." He stopped himself, his expression turning sad once more as he squeezed your hand tightly, "I want something real with you, as selfish as that is... I don't deserve someone so kind and gentle... Someone so caring." You pursed your lips and narrowed your eyes, letting out a small sigh as you continued to listen to him, "With everything happening with the plague... With so many people _dying_ I find myself wanting to take a risk." His eyes didn't leave yours for a moment as he talked, his hand reaching up and caressing your cheek, "I want to be with you... I want to at least _try_ to do something right by you..." Your face flushed and you couldn't help but smile, biting your bottom lip as your heart fluttered in your chest. Julian pressed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes, "And by some grace of the universe you might want the same... If you feel like indulging an over-dramatic, raving plague doctor." You chuckled and closed your eyes as well, brushing your noses together.  
  
"You know... I never expected anything like this to happen when I got hired on as your assistant... I honestly thought I'd just be running errands for you, something plain and simple like that." You admitted, Julian letting out a soft, relaxed sigh as he settled against you. A smirk tugged at his lips.  
  
"Oh you'll soon find 'plain and simple' are never mentioned when referring to me." He chuckled, kissing your cheek. He hugged you tightly and close, pulling you into his lap slightly and nuzzling into your hair. You squeezed the back of his black trench coat and buried your face in his neck, sighing heavily, "I... Hope you're not disappointed."  
  
"Of course not, Julian." Your hand trailed up his back and through his auburn hair, playing with the soft, loose curls at the base of his neck. He sighed and rested his cheek against the top of your head.  
  
"You uh... You never did answer my question." He flushed, pulling away from you slightly and fiddling with your gold trim collar. You looked at him with a slightly confused expression before smiling, stroking his forearm.  
  
"Yes, Julian..." You answered, "I want to be with you too." His face reddened further and he bit his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes and glancing away from you.  
  
"Well... I can't say I'm not surprised." He chuckled, pulling you into another loving embrace. You hugged him tightly and close, peppering his neck and jaw with soft kisses, "Oh you're so cute I could just die." He chuckled, teasing you. You smiled against his jaw and kissed it once more.  
  
"I hope I continue to surprise you." You whispered.  
  
"I'm sure you will, darling..."


End file.
